The Final Murder Battle/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Sonic & Blaze and the Storybook Histories ''episode, '''The Final Murder Battle'. episode starts off with a recap of PG Episode C 'Recap: '''Last time on ''Sonic & Blaze and the Storybook Histories, the heroes reached Floor 100 to look for the last of four twilight ghosts, Zedrek. However, the King Twilight Ghost has a catch and kills Shahra. Meanwhile, Ghosts Buro, Zivar and Kuro find the Twilight Emeralds and Donovan, Vesta and Jedrek. After they revived Shahra and the Twilight Emeralds, they start the Final Murder Battle. of the Wind plays 'Donovan: '''Goodbye... Vesta '''Excalibur Sonic & Sir Lancelot: '''ARRRGH! CHAOS CONTROL! '''Jedrek: '''Vesta has been our leader for thousands of years. Now she's gone... '''Blaze the Cat: '''We still need to complete the game. ' Kirigaya Kazuto: 'Let's go. One of us needs to sacrafice their life. hour later and shown in the boss room. '''Zivar: '''Hello guys! '''Kuro: '''Let's do this guys. ' Hyper Sonic: 'Let the battle begin! '''Super Shadow, Sir Percival and Knuckles the Echidna: '''CCCHHHAAARRRGGGEEE!!! battle starts for the last time. '''Metal Sonic: '''Hello! '''Hyper Sonic and Sir Percival: '''YOU! Sonic appears and targets his bullet at Blaze the Cat '''Sir Percival: '*Gasp* 'Hyper Sonic: '''NO!!! bullet hits Sonic in the middle and Sonic is then dead. ' Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna: 'NOOOOO!!! ' Sonic the Hedgehog: 'Goodbye... Blaze. It all depends on you now. then disappears but his Chaos Emerald and his World Ring. ' Blaze the Cat: ' *Sobs* It's time... heroes are stunned what Blaze is doing. ' Blaze the Cat: 'Now is my time to turn the Burning state... into Hyper state. CHAOS CONTROL! ' Metal Sonic: 'HYPER BULLET DRILL!!! ' Blaze the Cat: 'HYPER BULLET LASER!!! Sonic is destroyed and then Dr. Eggman appears on a screen. ' Dr. Eggman: 'Now you're useless without Sonic! I can now rule THE WORLDDD!!! ' Blaze the Cat: 'Yacker! Combine all the wisps. Now go! in Planet Wisp. '''Yacker: '''Burst! Rocket! Drill! Hover! Laser! Cube! Frenzy! Void! Spikes! in the Boss Room ' Yacker: 'I'm back! ' Blaze the Cat: 'Thanks Yacker! then puts all the wisp in her gun. '''Blaze the Cat: '''ULTRA HYPER SUPER WISP BLAST!!!!! Time for the final bullet... Eggman. Egg Fleet is then destroyed '''Kirigaya Kazuto: '''Come on! The world is erasing! '''Shahra: '''I'll miss you guys. '''Yuuki Asuna: '''Don't worry. We can see you again, or you can come to our world! '''Knuckles the Echidna: '''Hmph, as long as you don't surprise us again. Heh. then punches him with his heavy gloves '''Shadow the Hedgehog: '''So how do like that! Huh? '''Knuckles the Echidna: '''Why? '''Blaze the Cat: '''Goodbye, Shahra. '''Shahra: '''Goodbye, Blaze. and Blaze then hug, Blaze then jumps on the carpet and the carpet departs the world. '''Shahra: '''The world is saved. People can finally log out. But as the Storybook Queen, I must protect the world. year later '''Knuckles the Echidna: '''How was that ceremony! '''Shadow the Hedgehog: '''So that we're done saving the history, what are your future businesses? '''Yuuki Asuna: '''Kazuto and I are officially married and want to find our dream home. '''Tsuboi Ryotaro: '''I need to go back to the SAO center for the renunion. '''Andoryu Girubato Miruzu: '''I have decided to travel around the world, now that I have a million dollars. '''Knuckles the Echidna: '''As usual, I need to guard the Master Emerald. '''Kirigaya Kazuto: '''What are you two going to do? '''Blaze the Cat: '''Deja vu. '''Shadow the Hedgehog: '''She means defeating enemies over and over again. '''Kirigaya Kazuto: '''Well, I think this is the last time we'll see each other for the next few months. '''Blaze the Cat: '''And please respect for Sonic. then asks everyone to make their goodbye assemble. Apart from Shadow and Blaze, everyone leaves. '''Blaze the Cat: '(whispers) Sonic, I miss you already. Life plays, then it shows the heaven. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog